


Happy Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cigarettes, F/M, Maybe A Small Bit Of Angst But Not Really, Stars, just fluff, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Molly and Arthur on their anniversary. Set during the 5th book
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Happy Anniversary

It had been an eventful week for the Weasley family. Specifically, the matron and the patron. With their youngest off for her fourth year at Hogwarts and the Ministry, for lack of better terms, practically invading the school, Arthur had his work cut out. With the wizarding community split between believing Dumbledore's words and the other half believing he'd finally lost his marbles... well, it was inevitable that people would begin panicking. Though panicking led to stupid decisions. And stupid decisions led to people buying or selling fake protection spells and enchanted items.

Arthur gave a weary sigh, his hands wringing eachother as he looked nervously at the clock. Only a couple more minutes before he could go home. And by God it seemed that time couldn't move fast enough

Meanwhile, Molly was haphazardly shoving things away, attempting to clean everything she could get her hands on. She knew that Arthur and the Ministry would be spread thin with the new-found hysteria. 

The least she could do was clean up for her husband and children, but it was just so stressing. She swore they dropped everything they could in the most precarious places. Behind the couches, inside the family clock, and those Weasely Wizard Wheezes or whatever the twins called those blasted candies were everywhere. It made Molly want to pull out her hair. 

But still, being the matron, she took a deep breath, and got to work, tidying everything up. Because, today... well, today was special. Very special indeed. A click brought her attention to the family clock that was currently propped up in the kitchen next to one of the windows, and she watched her husband's hand swirl from Work, to Traveling, to Home.

A fond smile made it's way on her face, and she quietly looked over at the food she currently had prepared, huffing. A knock on the door made her look up and she hurried to it, ushering her dreadfully tired looking husband in.

Despite the way she seemed, being forceful sometimes and short tempered, she really did love everyone in the family. She only wanted what was best for her children and for the love of her life. 

She wrapped her arms around the lanky and tall body of Arthur, giving a sigh of relief. "Welcome home dear." She murmured into his coat. 

She could feel Arthur return the embrace, and the gentle breath against her ear. "Hello Molly." Releasing eachother, he looked around the house, and smiled. The same smile from all those years ago that never failed to make her feel weak to her knees.

"The house looks wonderful. Is that soup I see? It smells wonderful." Arthur chirped, looking as lively as ever. It must've been a good day, she mused in her mind, for him to seem so chipper.

"It's your favorite. Put down your coat and go serve yourself some. I know you've had a long week." Molly responded softly, a small grin on her face. Arthur turned towards her, mirroring her own expression. "Happy anniversary, Molly dear."

And with that, the two settled down into the seats, under the warm light of the candle. The soup was heavenly as always, and as soon as they were done, Molly grabbed Arthur's hand, and lead him outside.

With a quiet chuckle, Arthur allowed himself to be pulled into the warm autumn night, appreciating the view of the stars. A familiar spell and a small flame caught his attention, and he turned to see Molly with a cigarette. He'd tried one before, and although it left him coughing, it had helped with nerves.

Looking over at his beloved wife, he noticed the dark bags under her eyes, the way she seemed to be tense, and how tired she looked. Drawing her into his arms, he pressed a kiss into her hair, and she hummed happily. "Maybe you should take a day off... you know. Just you and me, seeing the sights. I think we both need a break, love."

Molly giggled lightly, and melted into his arms, the both of them ending up on the steps of their porch. "I'm okay with that. But for now, can we just look at the stars? It's... beautiful out tonight. And I just want to stay here like this..."

"It is a beautiful night... The stars look as though they're dancing." Arthur murmured, looking between the curling of blueish smoke of his wife's cigarette and the tell-tale twinkle of the bright balls of light. 

The two stayed like that for a while, just listening the noise of crickets and water running and watching the beautiful night sky.


End file.
